Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Gathering
Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers is the third and final game of the main Kingdom Hearts series. =Characters= *Sora (Haley Joel Osment): After a month of peace on Destiny Islands after Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora, Riku, and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey, having them go to Disney Castle. Upon gong to Disney Castle he learns that there is a mysterious new threat. A man named Iblis who has been searching through the worlds for something, and if he succeeds, the worlds could be plunged into eternal darkness. *Riku (David Gallagher): Sora's childhood friend who has repented for helping Maleficent. Riku goes with Sora to Disney Castle to find out why King Mickey had summoned them, and aided Sora in his first battle against Iblis at Disney Castle. He now struggles with the remains of Xehanort's Heartless that lies in his heart, and he begins to believe that he should use the power to defeat Chaotix. Upon meeting the group in Radiant Garden, he develops a crush on Yuffie. *Kairi (Hayden Panettiere): Sora's true love. She aids him in stopping Iblis.. *Leon ( ): The leader of the group in Radiant Garden. In this game he refers he has feelings for Aerith. *Yuffie ( ): A ninja who stays in Radiant Garden. She has harbored feelings for Leon and is crushed when he starts a relationship with Aerith. *Aerith: *Iblis (David Anders): A mysterious figure who has been searching through the worlds for the gateway to what he calls, "The land of Dawn and Dusk." He is pursued by Sora and his friends. He has formed an alliance with Maleficent, thus able to use Heartless to do his bidding. He first fights Sora and Riku in the Throne Room of Disney Castle. *Zane (Zachary Quinto): Zane was born a prince from a world called the Tarrin Kingdom. Though he was kidnapped by a corrupt member of his father's court named Iblis and was trained to be his apprentice. Zane was born with the power of Dusk. *Tamar (Kristen Bell): Tamar Miles was the twin sister of Zane Miles, and was born a princess of the Tarrin Kingdom. When Iblis kidnapped her brother Zane, he tried to kidnap her saying, "She is the other key." King Argos managed to save her. Tamar was born with the power of Dawn. She is now on a quest to stop Iblis and save her brother. *Mansez (Liam Neeson): A mysterious man draped in white that is at first thought to be a threat because of his striking similar appearance to Xehanort, but later turns out to be helping them. "We the Lumins are the third part of the triangle," Mansez says, "The Heartless are the darkness of hearts, Nobodies are the bodies and souls, we are the hearts' light." *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee): Maleficent stays true to her word and once again attempts to take over the worlds and have her revenge against. Sora. With Pete, and her new assistant Claude Frollo, Maleficent joins forces with Iblis since he promises that he can help her attain her goals by helping him, serving as one of his four top generals. *Claude Frollo (Alan Rickman): Maleficent's new associate, who then becomes one of Iblis; four generals. Frollo was from the world of Notre Dame. Sensing his darkness Iblis offered him an alliance, and he accepted. He believes that with the Heartless he can conquer the worlds, and make peace and justice reign. *Horned King (John Hurt): The dark lord from Pyradin and one of Iblis; four top generals. *Evil Queen ( ): The Evili Queen of the Forest of Harmony. She is the last of Iblis' four top generals. *Pete (Jim Cummings): Maleficent's old assistant that continues to help her. *Cloud ( ): Having thought to have disappeared since Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud returns to help Sora when he learns that Sephiroth is allied with Iblis. Cloud seeks to finish Sephiroth once and for all. He begins a journey with Terra and Auron. *Sephiroth (George Newburn): Sephiroth has returned and turns out to be a former apprentice to Iblis. Sephiroth aids his old master in his plan to bring all the worlds to darkness. *Terra ( ): Terra still lives as the Lingering Sentiment. He returns to help stop Iblis. *King Mickey: *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo): *Goofy: *King Argos (Sir Ian McKellen): The King of the Tarrin Kingdom, and the father of the twins Zane and Tamar. His wife is Queen Esther. A member of the Tarrin Kingdom's high council was a man known as Iblis. It was discovered that Iblis was plotting to destroy the worlds by somehow using his children. Iblis successfully kidnapped Zane, but Argos was able to save Tamar. *Tron ( ): The new MCP of the Hollow Bastion computer network. He is downloaded onto the Gummi Carrier so he can continue to aid the heroes. =Worlds= *Destiny Islands *Disney Castle **Time of the Musketeers *Radiant Garden **Space Paranoids **100 Acre Wood **The Jungle Book *Sherwood Forest *Pride Lands *Agrabah *Louisiana Bayou *The New World *Neverland *Port Royal *Prydain *Notre Dame *Bald Mountain *Kingdom Hearts =Story= Destiny Islands Sora and Riku are sparring in their old sparring area it is a fierce duel. It ends in a draw when they hear Kairi shout for them to come. (Riku is now playable) They go to Kairi and they see that she is carrying a bottle with a note inside of it with King Mickey’s seal. They read the note it says that they have to come to Disney Castle. Sora wonders how they will get there and they discover something else in the bottle. Sora puts it onto his hand and sees it appears to be a miniature gummi ship. Sorar then puts it on the ground. They see a tiny keyhole on it. Sora summons his keyblade and fires his unlocking blast into the hold making it grow to normal size. The three then enter to go to Disney Castle. (Kairi is now playable) Disney Castle The three arrive at the castle and are meet up with Donald and Goofy. (Donald and Goofy are now playable) They go to King Mickey’s study where Mickey explains that a strange man known as Iblis has been roaming the worlds searching for something. They are suddenly attacked by Heartless and fight them off. Sora and Riku charge at a black cloaked figure in the Throne Room. The two fight the figure who wields a black blade and in the end the battle comes to a stalemate. The figure puts down his hood to reveal that he is a black haired, green eyed, and pointed eared man. He reveals that he is Iblis. He then says that the fight shall end and begins to power up a powerful attack, but it is stopped by a man dressed in a white robe. “Mansez,” Iblis exclaims. “Go,” Mansez says to Sora and Riku, “The king is in grave danger. He is fighting Pete at the fountain.” Sora and Riku run as Iblis and Mansez battle. Sora and Riku meet up with the others and head towards the Fountain, which is in the back courtyard. There they see Pete and several Heartless fighting King Mickey. Mickey looks worn out when the others come. Pete is enraged and they fight against Pete. Eventually Pete is defeated and he runs away. Mickey then says they must find whatever Iblis is searching for before he does. Mickey says that they should go to Radiant Garden to meet up with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin to seek their aid. (Mickey is now playable) Radiant Garden-Visit 1 The heroes arrive at the Radiant Garden to see Heartless and Nobodies attacking civilians. The heroes fight them off, and are joined by Cloud, who helps them do away with the rest. They are surprised to see Cloud ever since he disappeared during his battle with Sephiroth. He explained, "He had teleported us to the world of darkness, and there we fought, but his powers were stronger there so I was forced to flee." Cloud says that he will aid the heroes for them time being. (Cloud is now playable) They head towards Merlin's house, fighting Heartless and Nobodys along the way. When they enter the house they see Sephiroth and a young, dark haired warrior wielding chain blades near him. They also see Leon and Yuffie breathing heavily with their weapons out. "Sephiroth," Cloud shouts. "Cloud," Sephiroth replies solemnly. "What are you doing here," Sora asks. "We just need some information," Sephiroth answers. The dark haired youth walks forward. He is armed with a chainblade on each arm. "If it isn't the wielder of the keyblade," he says. "Who are you," Sora shouts. "The name's Zane," he replies, "And I'm going to cut you down!" Zane charges at the heroes as Sephiroth begins to go through a portal into the land of darkness. "You're not escaping," Cloud shouts and pursues Sephiroth through the portal and they disappear. The remaining heroes stay behind and fight Zane in a fierce battle. Eventually Zane is defeated and her leaves through a darkness portal saying, "We'll meet again." Category:Games